Tokoha Anjou (GV)
Tokoha Anjou is a main character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G and mrd256's Cardfight!! Vanguard G: V Fanfiction (This article focuses on her V version). Personality For information on her canon page, check it out here. Tokoha is a kind and caring teenage girl, though is often annoyed by her childhood-friend Chrono when he is lazy and irresponsible. GV - Beginning At the beginning of GV, Tokoha is walking to school with Chrono when he stops in the middle of a crosswalk to stop the cars from running over a small kitten at his feet. She yells at him to move it along, but he waits for the cat to move before continuing. Later at school, she gripes at Chrono for his soft spot for cats. A few days later, she goes to Chrono's house to wake him up as they were going to be late for school if she didn't. She grabs him by the shirt and pulls him out of bed, to which he promptly starts getting ready. That same day, she finds Chrono at Card Capital Z where he is looking at Vanguard cards as he got into the game. She was surprised to see his Gear Chronicle clan and challenged him to a fight to see his deck in action. Note This article is incomplete. Feel free to expand it. (Time: TURNS 0-15) GV - Dark Stride arc Note This article is incomplete. Feel free to expand it. (Time: TURNS 16-??) Relationships Chrono Shindou In this universe, Chrono is Tokoha's childhood-friend. She cares about Chrono and his well being to the point where she nags him constantly to make sure he's being responsible. She'll even go as far as to go to his house and wake him up in the morning. Tokoha apparently has feelings for Chrono as she blushed and panicked when Chrono's mother teased her about how she loved Chrono, to which she quickly denied it and made sure Chrono didn't pick up on the conversation. This is further reinforced by the fact that she had a nightmare where Chrono was dead and she feared he was dead in real life, but when she went to his house she was relived to see him alive and even threw her arms around him in joy. Yuji Kyouto Not much has been seen about Tokoha's relationship with Yuji, but apparently she thinks of him as a good friend. Shion Kiba To Tokoha, Shion is nothing more than an acquaintance. She shares a P.E. class with him and doesn't really talk to him much outside of it. After forming a team with him, she starts thinking of him as more of a friend and they talk more now. Luna Yumizuki Tokoha and Luna's relation is a little shaky. Both of them appear to have crushes on Chrono and get into arguments with each other when the other when they try to make a move toward him. Even despite this, they remain good friends and just see their bickering as friendly competition. Am Chouno Tokoha views Am as a close female friend. Both of them are annoyed by the antics of their companions (Chrono and Luna respectively). Deck Note: This list only includes cards who's names have been said in the fanfiction (also some obvious triggers). Early GV Post TURN 20 Record Gallery Tokoha Anjou (V Design).png|Tokoha's V design Tokoha Anjou (V Design Casual).png|Tokoha's casual design Category:Characters Category:Neo Nectar Users